1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to loudspeaker systems and, in particular, to loudspeaker systems which employ enclosures having a number of sidewalls through which sound is directed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Loudspeaker systems of the above type are generally known wherein the enclosure of the speaker is comprised of a number of sidewalls against some of which are disposed transducers for propagating sound out of the enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,553 discloses one such loudspeaker system wherein the enclosure comprises five interconnected sidewalls. These sidewalls are all vertical. Acoustic transducers are arranged adjacent a first sidewall and two further sidewalls opposite the first sidewall and intersecting each other at an oblique angle. This first sidewall and two opposing sidewalls are referred to as baffles. This patent further states that "the baffle may be tilted upward or downward for low and high locations, respectively, of the system."
The aforesaid prior art loudspeaker systems, however, suffer from distortion problems, due to the arrangement of the sidewalls in parallel orientation to the vertical direction. In particular, these systems give rise to circulating standing acoustic waves which prevent the systems from closely approximating an ideal vibrating spherical surface. Moreover, these systems are limited in their use, since they are required to be spaced a set distance from the walls of a room and since they must be placed so that the furniture of the room is not closely adjacent the area from which the speaker sound propagates.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a loudspeaker system which more closely approximates an ideal pulsating spherical surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a speaker system which more closely simulates the direct and reflected sounds and the ratio thereof of the recording hall wherein the music being played was recorded.